Will You Come With Me?
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: One-shot based off the episode 'Four Roads Diverged In A Pokemon Port'. An alternative ending to Kenny's offer of Dawn travelling with him. Mainly Penguinshipping, slight Pearlshipping and minor Contestshipping


**_Hi guys! This is my first Penguinshipping fanfic. It's a one-shot based off of the episode 'Four Roads Diverged In A Pokémon Port'. It's an alternative ending to Kenny's offer of Dawn travelling with him._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters_**

* * *

**Will You Come With Me?**

* * *

'What do I do?' Dawn thought to herself. Kenny had just given her a proposition that had put her in a tight spot.

**_Flashback_**

"Dawn. I'm going to go challenge Ash to a battle now. If I manage to win…" Kenny started.

"Then what?" Dawn asked.

"…Then, Dawn, I want you and I to go on a journey together." Kenny finished.

"Journey!?" Dawn answered, shocked.

"I know this is out of nowhere, but I had to tell you how I feel." Kenny replied as he ran off.

"Kenny, wait!" Dawn called after him.

**_End Flashback_**

Dawn was having trouble sleeping, so she was sitting downstairs in the pokemon center lobby in Sunyshore City.

"Hey, I know!" Dawn exclaimed as an idea formed in her mind. She went to one of the videophones in the pokemon center and called upon one of her good friends.

"Hello?" The person answered.

"Hi, May!" Dawn answered, cheerfully.

"Dawn! How nice to see you! So, what's up?" May asked.

"Well, I have a bit of a problem. Do you remember my friend Kenny that I told you about?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, he's your childhood friend from back in Twinleaf Town, right?" May inquired.

"Right. You see, at the moment, I'm travelling with Ash to go and cheer for him in the Sinnoh League, but Kenny told me that he wanted me to go on a journey with him." Dawn admitted.

"Did he give you a reason why?" May asked.

"He said that he had to tell me how he felt." Dawn told her.

"Aww, young love. How cute!" May squealed, making Dawn blush furiously.

"May! It's not like that!" Dawn shouted through the videophone, making others stare at her as May grinned cheekily.

"Sorry," Dawn apologised as she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh come on, Dawn. Kenny practically confessed his feelings for you, it's so obvious," May stated matter of factly.

"Oh yeah, as obvious as Drew's roses?" Dawn teased, causing May to blush madly.

"Did someone mention my name?" An emerald haired coordinator asked.

"Hi there, Drew!" Dawn spoke, happily.

"Oh, hi. You're Dawn, right?" Drew asked.

"Yep, that's me." Dawn replied.

"You were great in the Wallace Cup. It takes some skill for a rookie like yourself to beat this so called good coordinator over here." Drew complimented.

"Excuse me?" May questioned as she gritted her teeth and silently fumed.

"Um…thanks, but May's a much better coordinator than I am. I just had time on my side, that's all." Dawn replied as she laughed nervously, feeling kind of awkward.

"She's alright…" Drew commented casually. He peered over at May and saw her cheeks puffed out and her fists clenched tightly. He knew it would only take one more comment to send her over the edge and he just couldn't resist.

"…For an amateur." Drew finished as he smirked at May and flicked his hair. By this point, May's blood was boiling and she couldn't take it anymore.

"AMATEUR!? Excuse me, Mr Arrogant, but I seem to remember someone losing to this "amateur" coordinator at the Kanto Grand Festival!" May screamed.

"That was just a fluke. You can't run on luck forever, May," Drew replied, coolly.

"Ugh! Just get out of here, Drew. I was having a heart to heart with my friend until you rudely interrupted," May groaned as Drew walked away snickering and tossed her a rose, making May blush and her anger dissipating almost immediately. Dawn sweat dropped at the heated exchange that just took place before her.

"Sorry about that, Dawn. So, how can I help?" May asked.

"Well, I've had a great time travelling with Ash and I want to go and support him at the Sinnoh League, but it might be better for me to travel with Kenny. We're both coordinators, so it means I can focus on contests and I get to travel with a good friend as well." Dawn answered.

"Hmm, I see what you mean. That is a bit of a dilemma. Well, the only advice that I can offer you Dawn is to follow your heart. If you do that, then you can be sure that you will make the right decision." May replied.

"Follow my heart…" Dawn trailed off.

"Well, I've got to go now, Dawn. Good luck and let me know how it goes." May said as she waved goodbye.

"Bye, May. Thanks for all the help." Dawn responded as she turned off the videophone. After her talk with May, she knew what she had to do, so she went off to sleep.

* * *

"Buizel is unable to battle. The winner is Empoleon and the victory goes to Kenny." Brock announced.

"Alright, Empoleon! We did it!" Kenny cheered. He then walked over to Dawn who was sitting on the side-lines.

"Hey, Dawn." Kenny said.

"Wow, Kenny. Great Job." Dawn complimented.

"So, look Dawn. I'll be over at the lighthouse. If you want to come on a journey with me, I'll be waiting there." Kenny stated as he walked off.

"Kenny," Dawn whispered as she watched his retreating figure.

* * *

After the battle, Ash and Brock were talking with Jasmine and Flint on the way to the ferry, but Dawn was in deep thought.

'May said to follow my heart, but what is it that it wants?' Dawn thought to herself. She looked at Ash, Pikachu and Brock and remembered the good times that they have had together.

**_Flashbacks_**

Dawn rescued Pikachu and gave it back to Ash and now they were all together at Professor Rowan's Lab.

"That's awesome! Can I go too?" Dawn asked.

"Huh?" Ash and Brock replied.

"I want to be the number one contest coordinator. And the first contest I want to compete in, is in Jubilife City." Dawn announced.

"That's great. Come along. When it comes to travelling, the more, the merrier I say. Brock, what do you think?" Ash asked.

"Of course. It'd be a lot of fun." Brock responded.

…...

Ash just finished his appeal round in the Jubilife contest and was coming back as Dawn was getting ready to go out on stage.

"Have a good time out there." Ash said.

"Ash, you were just great!" Dawn complimented. Then the both of them gave each other a high-five.

…..

Ash and Dawn were working together in a tag battle against Ryan and Brian (AKA The Champ Twins).

"Quilava and Croconaw are unable to battle. That means the victory goes to Ash and to Dawn." Brock announced.

"Yes! Alright!" Ash and Dawn exclaimed in unison as they gave each other a double high-five.

**_End Flashbacks_**

'Those were some great times.' Dawn thought with a smile on her face.

"Piplup?" '_Are you okay?_' Piplup asked, bringing Dawn out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Piplup. No need to worry." Dawn replied. She looked down at Piplup and thought about the great moments that she's had with Kenny.

**_Flashbacks_**

Ash, Brock and Dawn are in Sandalstraw Town, so Dawn can compete in the contest, when they encounter Kenny and Barry once more. After Piplup's near evolution, all of them are eating in the pokemon center.

"What a surprise! I had no idea Piplup was about to evolve. Of course, I knew that this day was going to come eventually, but when it happens, it's still a surprise." Dawn admitted.

"Well, it's not surprising to me. Its 'cause of what a good trainer you are." Kenny complimented.

…...

"What'd you think?" Kenny asked.

"Amazing! Who knew you could show off a pokemon like that." Dawn complimented.

"Well, you're not beating me this time. After all, I did see you win the Wallace Cup." Kenny replied.

"You saw that?" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Duh. Of course, I did. With three ribbons, I'm still down by one, but so? My big goal is to win and get ahead of you." Kenny admitted.

"Thanks, Kenny. You're embarrassing me," Dawn responded, shyly, with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

…...

Kenny failed to make it past the appeal round of the Grand Festival, so decided to leave and Dawn and the others went to see him off.

"Are you really leaving, already?" Dawn asked, slightly saddened.

"Yeah. I've got to start preparing for the next Grand Festival, of course! Nothing's going to stop me," Kenny replied, pumped up, but Dawn was still a bit concerned.

"I'll be rooting for you Dawn, for sure." Kenny commented.

"Thanks, Kenny," Dawn responded, gratefully. The two of them shook hands.

"Make sure that you don't lose to that girl with the Plusle and Minun, 'kay Dee-Dee?" Kenny teased.

"It's Dawn!" Dawn replied, annoyed, but her angry façade faltered and a smile broke through.

"Finally, a smile." Kenny replied, causing Dawn to laugh in response.

**_End Flashbacks_**

'We've been through so much together.' Dawn thought to herself. She sighed deeply and absent-mindedly looked to the left. Suddenly, the lighthouse came into view causing Dawn's eyes to widen as she gasped. Coming to a sudden realisation, Dawn had a determined look on her face as she finally came to a decision.

* * *

Kenny was waiting at the lighthouse as he saw the ferry go past and Dawn was a no-show.

"Guess Dawn's, not coming," Kenny said, saddened.

"Who told you that?" Dawn asked.

"Huh? Dawn!" Kenny exclaimed as he turned around.

"So, are you coming with me?" Kenny asked, hopeful.

"Well, I have one small condition." Dawn responded.

"What's that?" Kenny asked.

"I still want to go and cheer for Ash at the Sinnoh League, so I talked to Ash about it and he agreed to wait for the next ferry, so you could come too. Is that okay?" Dawn asked, already knowing the answer.

"That's fine by me." Kenny replied, still a bit wary of Ash and Dawn's relationship. Dawn could see this glimmer of doubt, although Kenny tried to hide it, so she decided to put him out of his misery.

"Great! So, here's my answer to both your questions." Dawn added as she stepped towards Kenny.

"Huh?" Kenny asked, but he was cut off by Dawn placing her lips upon his. It was a sweet, but gentle kiss. Kenny was shocked to say the least, but after a few seconds, Dawn pulled away.

"How did you make up your mind?" Kenny asked, still slightly dazed. Dawn giggled at his cute expression, before answering his question.

"A good friend of mine told me to follow my heart no matter what." Dawn replied.

"She sounds like a good friend…" Kenny trailed off as he smiled at Dawn. She smiled brightly back at him as he continued.

"…I love you, Dawn." Kenny admitted. Dawn gasped as she started to well up.

"I love you too, Kenny," Dawn whispered as a tear trickled down her cheek. Kenny brushed her bangs behind her ear and wiped away the tear with his thumb, as he cupped her cheek. Both of them looked lovingly into each other's eyes, before they both started to lean in and they met each other in a kiss. Kenny wrapped his arms around Dawn's waist and Dawn wrapped her arms around Kenny's neck as the kiss between them deepened. Kenny lifted Dawn off the ground and spun her around as they both started to laugh, happy to be together at last.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" May asked.

"It was great. We both admitted that we loved each other and then we shared our first kiss," Dawn replied, happily.

"Aww, that's so cute! I hope my first kiss is as romantic as that," May sighed, dreamily.

"Don't worry, May. I'm sure it's only a matter of time before Drew confesses his undying love for you," Dawn teased as May's cheeks gained a red tint.

"W-what are y-you t-talking about?" May asked, pretending that she didn't know what Dawn meant, but Dawn was not buying it one bit.

"Come on, May. I know you like him, so just admit it," Dawn stated. May sighed as she realised that Dawn saw right through her act.

"Alright, fine. Yes, I do like him, but he'd never see me like that," May replied, sadly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Kenny used to tease me all the time by calling me Dee-Dee, so when I asked him about it, he said that he always liked me, but he just didn't know how to express it." Dawn responded, leaving May speechless.

"Anyways, I have to go. Thanks for all the advice, May." Dawn said as she ended the video call.

After the video call ended, May sat there as she let things sink in.

"He teased her because he liked her…" May trailed off as she suddenly gasped and blushed redder than one of Drew's roses. Many flashbacks of her encounters with Drew played through her mind.

**_Flashbacks_**

Drew insulted May's performance when they first met on Slateport City Beach.

"You've got no finesse, no moves."

…...

May met Drew again while practicing for the contest in Fallarbor Town.

"Nice work. Botched up combination, huh? No wonder, you're very indecisive."

"A coordinator with no ribbons at all, really doesn't stand a chance in a competition like this."

…...

May and Drew met up with Roderick when they got stranded together on Mirage Island.

"They're only the best berries for pokeblock. Of course, I wouldn't expect you to know that."

**_End Flashbacks_**

"Drew? Can I talk to you for a minute?" May called as she walked off to find Drew.

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please R&amp;R!_**

**_xBandanaRosesx_**


End file.
